<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art by missigma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600784">Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma'>missigma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin-centric drabble where he sucks Kai off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first go at this pairing and the fandom in general, written purely to see if I was into them enough to write about this. This is where I ended up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taemin wrapped his hand around him, the grip of his delicate fingers firm. He pumped at his cock as few times, lifting his chin to meet Jongin's gaze. His soft blond hair fell away from his face at the part, revealing his heavy-lidded eyes.</p>
<p>Lips parted, Taemin inhaled then took Jongin's cock in his mouth. Slowly he worked his plush lips further down the shaft, before drawing back. Groaning, Jongin reached for him, curling his hand around the back of his slender neck.</p>
<p>As the tip of Jongin's cock was about to slip from his mouth, Taemin worked his tongue at the crown. Then he pushed himself back down. He uncurled his fingers from Jongin's member, instead working them across his hipbone.</p>
<p>With each bob of his head, Taemin took more of Jongin's cock into his mouth. The circle of his lips was perfectly tight and Jongin couldn't help but gasp each time Taemin moved his tongue. He worked his fingers up through the short hair at the nape of Taemin's neck, barely resisting the urge to pull him closer.</p>
<p>Swallowing around him, Taemin took him deeper until Jongin's cock hit the back of his throat. He struggled, desperately wanting to take him down his throat. But then he gagged and reflexively pulled off.</p>
<p>Breathless, Taemin leaned back on his heels, a thin string of saliva trailing from his lips. He feathered his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his face. Jongin rubbed his thumb in circles against his neck as Taemin gulped in a few deep breaths.</p>
<p>"Are you-?" Jongin began, a thread of concern surfacing despite his lust.</p>
<p>Before he could complete the sentence, Taemin swallowed him down again. Jongin muffled a curse in his teeth.</p>
<p>Jongin could feel his Adam's apple bob under his fingers as he fights to suppress his gag reflex. Taemin's determination won out and the tip of Jongin's cock pushed down his throat. Jongin groaned and slid his fingers into Taemin's hair.</p>
<p>Taemin looked up at him, eyes dark under his lashes. He held his gaze as he worked his hands around the back of Jongin's thighs and pushed him forward. With Taemin's jaw slack around him, Jongin had no doubt what he was offering. He wove his fingers deeper into his hair, then began to roll his hips into Taemin's mouth.</p>
<p>Despite his concern for Taemin, Jongin's control began to slip. He could no longer keep the steady pace Taemin had established, thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his orgasm.</p>
<p>Finally, Jongin pulled Taemin's mouth close to flush with the base of his cock and came down his throat.</p>
<p>As his pulse slowed, Jongin realized belatedly that his hands were twisted in Taemin's hair, pulling hard enough to hurt. He released him and Taemin leaned back, bracing himself on his hands.</p>
<p>He panted open-mouthed, saliva covering his chin and hair mussed by Jongin's hands. He rubbed his sleeve across his lips, though that did little to reduce the fact he looked utterly wrecked.</p>
<p>As Taemin sat back on his heels to dab at his watering eyes, Jongin couldn't help but think he had rarely seen him look quite so pleased with himself. Hooking his hands under Taemin's arms, he pulled him up from the floor and held him against his chest.</p>
<p>Resting his head on Jongin's shoulder, Taemin allowed Jongin to guide him back towards the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>